Under The Table?
by essay girl
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph PDA. Clarisse made a move to Joseph in public.Disclaimer: i do not own anything at all.


This is my first fanfic story. So this the idea of my classmate. Clarisse made a move to Joseph in public.

Warning: Rated M just to be sure

Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Clarisse sigh happily when she seated next to her husband Joseph, and Sebastian. Mia told them that there will be dinner celebration because of their engagement last last week.

So they were now planning their wedding although early they still want to be prepared and to share to the ones that was close them.

"So Nicholas, would you like to tell them what our plans for our wedding or should I " Mia asked smiling at him and glaring at the same time. She didn't want to be the one who will tell them because she was so nervous.

Nicholas started telling their wedding plans when Joseph felt someone cupping and rubbing his groin. Joseph looked down to see whose hands it was, surprise when he saw the hand belong to. He tried to push it away but the hard grip she has on him was unbreakable. So he just let her do what she want with him.

Clarisse was smiling wickedly while listening to Nicholas, she was feeling rather brazen, doing this in public was crazy but she don't care about a thing. She only release her inhibitions when she want to, so there she was having a feel on her husband.

Joseph twitched when Clarisse put her hand inside his pants and started to rub his manhood. He turned to face Clarisse and glared at her, but she just bit her bottom lip increasing the speed of her rubbing.

Joseph groaned and leaned to the table making his fist in a ball. Nicholas noticed Joseph shifting uncontrollably and when he look at his face, he felt more curious when he look down he saw a hand rubbing his member but when he follow whose hands it was, it was their grandmother's hand. To keep the attention away from his Grandmother and Joseph, he continued telling their wedding plans.

Clarisse continued to rub her husbands manhood, giggling when Joseph leaned back on his chair his head facing the ceiling. He tried to push her hand away again but Clarisse fought him and failed causing the table to shake a bit earning a look from the other side of the table but Clarisse ignored it and continued her work under the table.

Joseph can't stop shifting and groaning, her wife is so evil doing this in public was so new to them. Joseph wiggled and he reached his climax.

"Oh shit" he groaned while adjusting on his seat while Clarisse pulled his hands away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

After the dinner Joseph and Clarisse sneaked upstairs to their suite and resume their activities.

"Clarisse sigh happily when she seated next to her husband,Joseph and Sebastian. Mia told to them that there will be dinner celebration because of their engagement last last week.

So they were now planning their wedding although early they still want to be prepared and to share to the ones that was close them.

"So Nicholas, would you like to tell them what our plans for our wedding or should I " Mia asked smiling at him and glaring at the same time. She didn't want to be the one who will tell them because she was so nervous.

Nicholas started telling their wedding plans when Joseph felt someone cupping and rubbing his groin. Joseph looked down to see whose hands it was, surprise when he saw the hand belong was. He tried to push it away but the hard grip she has on him was unbreakable. So he just let her be do what she want with him.

Clarisse was smiling wickedly while listening to Nicholas, she was feeling rather brazen, doing this in public was crazy but she don't care about a thing. She only release her inhibitions when she want to, so there she was having a feel on her husband.

Joseph twitched when Clarisse put her hand inside his pants and started to rub his manhood. He turned to face Clarisse and glared at her, but she just bit her bottom lip increasing the speed of her rubbing.

Joseph groaned and leaned to the table making his fist in a ball. Nicholas noticed Joseph shifting uncontrollably and when he look at his face, he felt more curious when he look down he saw a hand rubbing his member but when he follow whose hands it was, it was their grandmother's hand. To keep the attention away from his Grandmother and Joseph, he continued telling their wedding plans.

Clarisse continued to rub her husbands manhood, giggling when Joseph leaned back on his chair his head facing the ceiling. He tried to push her hand away again but Clarisse fought him and failed causing the table to shake a bit earning a look from the other side of the table but Clarisse ignored it and continued her work under the table.

Joseph can't stop shifting and groaning, her wife is so evil doing this in public was so new to them. Joseph wiggled and he reached his climax.

"Oh shit" he groaned while adjusting on his seat while Clarisse pulled his hands away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

After the dinner Joseph and Clarisse sneaked upstairs to their suite and resume their activities.

Hope you like it! Let me hear what you thought and thank you for reading ㈵6㈴5


End file.
